Evangeline
by snchills
Summary: Dean is seriously hurt, leaving Sam to takes him to Bobby's who is forced to call on an old friend to try to save him. Hurt/Dean, Limp/Sam. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **With Dean seriously hurt, Sam takes him to Bobby's who is forced to call on an old friend to try to save him. **

Chapter one: What ever it takes.

"Yeah Bobby we're almost there!" Sam screamed into the cell phone while he drove 90 mph down the two lane, towards Bobby's place. Fleeting glances into the rear view mirror only intensified his need for speed. Dean leaned in the back seat against the door. Pain mirrored on his face, clutching his stomach, blood still pouring from his wound. For a second Sam thought that his brother had died until he hit a pothole and heard Dean moan from the back seat.

"Hang on Dean, hang on!" Sam yelled to the back seat. Dean briefly opened his eyes and met Sam's in the mirror. He nodded slightly before letting his head drop back against the window, grimacing as pain ravaged his body again.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam muttered under his breath. He pushed the Impala to its limits as he raced towards Bobby's place. Fishtailing as he finally reached the older hunters property, he slammed on the brakes only feet away from the front door. Bobby came running out and between them they quickly got Dean into the hunter's home and upstairs into a spare bedroom.

Now unconscious, Dean was barely breathing as they got him situated on the bed. Bobby had already set up the various medical supplies they were going to need, but even so, he wasn't prepared when Sam pulled away Dean's shirt and revealed how seriously his brother had been hurt. Immediately Bobby could see the wound was not only large, but deep as well. Sam quickly grabbed some of the gauze pads and pressed them to his brother's stomach.

"Jesus Sam" Bobby hissed as he looked down and watched as Dean's blood quickly soaked through the pads. "Sam, he needs a hospital."

"No hospitals." Sam barked at the older man, before grabbing more pads.

"He's gonna bleed to death!" Bobby shouted back to the younger hunter.

"You know it as well as I do, that he'll never make it to the nearest hospital." Sam said looking up at Bobby with a desperate expression on his face. "We'll have to try and stitch him up ourselves Bobby."

Bobby nodded as he acknowledge the sad truth. He grabbed some more pads and handed them over to Sam. Then reaching back to the nightstand he opened up the suture kit and moved over opposite of Sam. Bobby handed it over to Sam, who set it up with a practiced hand. Time went agonizingly slow as Sam work meticulously on his brothers wound. A half hour passed and then an hour. Bobby felt sure Dean would bleed to death before Sam could get the wound totally closed. Finally Sam finished and taped another bandage over Dean's stomach, his hands shaking slightly as he stopped to wipe his brow.

"Now I guess we just sit and wait." Sam said to Bobby before collapsing on the other bed nearby. Bobby checked Dean's pulse and looked at Sam with concern on his face.

"I still don't like this Sammy, we need help. The kind of help the neither you nor I are qualified to do." Bobby said as he came around to Sam and set down next to him. "I have a friend…let me give her a call."

"Son of a bitch, Bobby if you knew a doctor why the hell didn't you tell me that in the first place!" Sam's head whipped up as he yelled at Bobby.

"Evie ain't a Doctor, but I think she'll be able to help. Listen Sam, your brother is bad off and we've done everything we can, I'm gonna give her a call." with that Bobby pulled out his cell phone. Sam looked over at Dean and saw how deathly still he was. He didn't need a heart monitor to know Dean's pulse was getting weaker. He nodded to the older man.

"Do it Bobby….what ever it takes…make the call." He said before getting back up and moving over to Dean's bed.

It was dark outside when they heard another car pull up out front. Bobby left Sam behind in the bed room and headed down to the front hallway. He didn't need to check the peep hole to know who'd be standing on his doorstep. He opened up the door and gave a sad smile to the dark haired, 40ish woman standing on the other side.

"Evie…." He said as he opened the screen door and let her inside.

"Bobby." She acknowledged as she brushed passed him, a large leather bag hanging off of her shoulder. That was all the greeting they gave each other as she deliberately walked upstairs to the bedroom the boys were in. Dropping her bag and without a glance to Sam, she moved over to Dean and took his pulse.

"Damn it." she muttered under her breath. Quickly she pulled out various supplies from her leather bag.

"Bobby what the hell?" Sam said leaping up as the strange woman began to examine his brother.

"Sam this is Evie. Evie, Sam Winchester." Bobby introduced them not prepared for the evil look she gave him when she heard the name Winchester.

"Winchester, oh hell, no way…I'm not working on any Winchester." She said backing away and stuffing her supplies back in her bag.

"Evie listen, you have to help him, you're the only one who can." Bobby said coming up along side of her and grabbing her arms, stopping her. "You owe me…..you own John…."

"Who the hell are you?" Sam asked alternating between concern and confusion, looking at the two of them. "How do you know my Dad?"

She looked at Sam before muttering to Bobby. "Bastard, you have some nerve."

Bobby lowered his voice. It wavered with his emotions but there was no mistaking its meaning.

"You…owe…John…," he said tersely, looking her straight in the eye.

"I think when he got my brother killed my debt to him was paid off." She hissed back not backing down. She gave Sam another glance and then back to Dean. "And it's only because it's one of his kids that I'm even willing to do this Bobby, but if it had been John…..."

Sam stood still watching the silent battle going on between the two people in front of him. Suddenly Dean gasped and they immediately turned back to him. Evie moved to pull back Dean's bandages but was stopped short by Sam, still not sure how she could help Dean.

"Don't Sam, let her see it." Bobby said as he pulled Sam gently back and allowed Evie to continue her examination.

"How deep?" She asked glancing back at Sam. Sam shot Bobby a puzzled look, not sure how to answer her.

"I'm not sure….." Sam stammered, suddenly feeling intimidated by the older woman.

"Damn it kid, was it a dagger, a steak knife, what the hell was it?" She asked tersely.

"I don't know, I think it was some sort of sword." Sam stammered again. "I wasn't there when Dean got hurt, I found him afterwards. There were swords displayed on the walls all over the room. It had to be one of them."

"Any of them missing?" she continued her barrage of questions. Sammy closed his eyes, desperate to remember the scene where he found his brother lying in a pool of blood.

"Yes the one over the book case. Dean was on the floor right underneath it." Sam said opening his eyes and looking at the both of them.

"Now kid I need to ask you one more question and your brother's life depends on how you answer it." she continued her grilling, but calmer when she sensed Sam's whirlwind emotions. "Do you think there could have been any sorta poison on the blade? Did it look discolored? Could you smell anything?"

"Oh sweet Jesus Evie, how the hell was Sam suppose to know about that crap?" Bobby snapped at her.

"Bobby you know as well as I do that I have to have all the information or I won't be able to do this right. What kind of hunt was it? Was it a regular type of haunting or was there something special about this spirit?" she asked moving her left hand over Dean's wound ever so slightly.

"It was a regular spirit, you know just some old guy who wouldn't leave his home. He came out of nowhere and tossed me in the closet….I heard Dean yellin' for me and then nothing….I had to break down the door to get out…I don't know if it was poisoned, I just grabbed my brother and got the hell out of there!" Sammy answered shaking, his face going pale. Evie looked up at him, and then grabbed him by the hand.

"Your brother ain't gonna die. I don't sense any other abnormalities in your brothers wound so I think we're safe about the sword being poisoned. Rest easy now son." She said to Sam, her voice unexpectedly softer.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again, this time with awe, as his body was suddenly filled the feeling of warmth and peace.

"I'm here to save your brother." She said looking back at Bobby who nodded his appreciation. "Now I've got to get started, we don't have much time. Bobby, do you remember what to do?"

"Already set up. Just say the word, we're out of here." Bobby nodded his hand still on Sam's arm. He started to pull the younger Winchester further away from the bed, but Sam angrily shook him off and refused to leave Dean's side.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not letting you touch him until you both tell me what the hell is going on!" Sam said adamantly. Bobby stepped in front of him and forced him to look at him.

"Do you trust me Sam?" he asked looking into Sam's eyes.

"Yeah Bobby. With my life, with my brother's life, but her.… Why won't you tell me what she's gonna do to Dean." Bobby started to speak but Evie stopped him.

"I'm gonna save your brother that's what I'm gonna do," She said matter of factly. Sam stopped and looked down at her. "And right now that's all you need to know. One more thing…Bobby, I've left instructions if this whole thing goes south on me."

"I know what to do Evie and it's not gonna come to that. C'mon Sam we've got to go." Bobby said tugging at Sam's arm again. Sam took one last look at Dean and allowed Bobby to lead him from the room. Evie returned to Dean's prone figure and started running her hands, almost touching him, over his body, head to toe. She took off the silver medallion she had around her neck and put it on the nightstand between the two beds. Turning back to the bed she took a deep breath and concentrated for a moment.

"Evangeline….don't let these boys down." She said before placing her right hand on her heart and her left back on top of Dean's wound. Pain quickly reflected on her face, as she used all her healing skills on Dean's seeping wound. Her left hand suddenly started to shake, and her breath quickened as the pain began to intensify. For a moment it almost consumed her. She knew without looking that the wound in Dean's stomach was healing, and not a moment too soon. Finally when she sensed she had done all she could do, she took her hand away from Dean's stomach and looked down at the matching wound that was starting to form on her own body.

"_Damn it girl, this ones' gonna be close."_ She thought to herself as the room began to spin. Falling unconscious to the floor, her life's blood poured from the wound she had just absorbed from Dean's body, and began to pool on the floor around her. Her life was now in Bobby's hands.

tbc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: I'm a little nervous about this one, since I haven't written a multi-chapter fic in a long time. It's one of my "I started this a long time ago but never finished" stories that I pulled from the bowels of my SN file. Not sure where I'm gonna go with this but then again that's half the fun. Necessity is the mother of invention, or so they say. Lets hope that works for writers too. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Watching the miracle.

Sam paced while Bobby stood outside the bedroom door knowing what was about to happen. The moment he heard her hit the floor he was through the door and at her side, Sam racing in behind him.

"Evie!" Bobby cried out as he ran to the beds and found her lying on the floor between them. Blood poured from her stomach, her wound mimicking Dean's. Behind him, Sam's attention was immediately on his brother and for a moment he was blinded to anything else but Dean.

"Sam, help me!" Bobby yelled over to Sam as he dropped down to pick Evie up. Laying her gently on the bed, he grabbed a handful bandages and pressed them to Evie's gushing wound, cringing as they rapidly soaked through.

"Oh my god Bobby, what the hell?" Sam said as he came around to the other side of Evie. Bobby pressed more bandages down on Evie's stomach and winced as they soaked through as well.

"Sam here, press down on these." Bobby ordered handing Sam more bandages. He grabbed Evie's leather bag and pulled out more medical supplies and when he was done, he stopped to check her pulse.

"Sweet Jesus!" Bobby yelled, realizing she had no pulse. So absorbed in what was happening, Sam hadn't noticed she had stopped breathing until he heard Bobby cry out. Immediately Bobby pulled her back onto the floor and started CPR. Sam rushed around and pushed the bed out of the way. Kneeling at her head, he waited till Bobby was done and then started mouth to mouth. One round, two rounds, three rounds. Bobby frantically continued compressions as Sam continued mouth to mouth. Checking once again Sam was relieved to find a faint pulse and could see her chest starting to move again.

"Wait Bobby, wait, I think I can feel a pulse!" He said with amazement. The two of them stared at her for a moment to make sure she really was alive.

"Thank god." Bobby said wiping the sweat from his brow when he saw her take a breath. Bending over he gently picked Evie up again and placed her back on the bed.

"Bobby what the hell just happened?" Sam asked as he watched Bobby tend to her wound once again. Sam gasped when he saw how much her wound had already begun to heal. The bleeding, now almost stopped, was down to a trickle.

"Give her a minute." Bobby said looking around until the object he was looking for was spotted on the nightstand. Gently he lifted her head, placed her silver necklace back around her neck, and set the medallion over her heart. "We need to leave. She needs time to regain her strength."

Confused, Sam gave Bobby a puzzled look.

"We can't leave them alone Bobby." Sam said as he got up and went over to his brother. Pulling back Dean's bandages he whistled with amazement when he saw how dramatically his brothers wound had also healed. "Oh my god Bobby what did she do?"

"I'll explain it downstairs, right now we have to leave." Bobby said checking her pulse one last time before he nodded to the door. "Let's go."

The two of them headed back down to the kitchen, where Bobby immediately started making some coffee. Sam sat down at the table, still dazed over what had just happened.

"Bobby what the hell just happened?" Sam asked when Bobby returned to the table with the coffee.

"Just what it looks like Sam, she healed him." Bobby said matter of factly even though the whole process still amazed him all these years later.

"But…..but how?" Sam was still in shock. One minute his brother was bleeding to death and the next minute he was almost totally healed.

"Evie's got the gift. I still don't know how she does it but ever since I've know her she's been able to do just what you saw her do with your brother." Bobby explained. "She's got some sorta empathic abilities. I wish I could explain it better but I really don't have a freakin clue how she does it."

Sam sat and stared at his coffee while he digested what Bobby had just told him.

"And Dean's okay, I mean he's not going to die now?" Sam asked, praying there wasn't some sorta catch.

"He's gonna be sore some for sure, but your brother's gonna be fine." Bobby said, as he looked Sam straight in the eye and nodded. "Evie's never let me down yet."

A short time later Evie found them still sitting at the kitchen table and she approached them walking gingerly. Both men jumped up and ran to her though she quickly waved them off and walked over to the table unassisted.

"Damn it girl you should still be in bed!" Bobby barked as he rushed up to her.

"I'm alright, now just sit your asses down." She said grimacing a bit as Bobby pulled out a chair for her to sit on. She sat down slowly and took a deep breath before speaking again. "I knew this one was gonna be close. Bobby saved the day again eh?"

"I don't ever want to get any closer Evie, do you hear me?" Bobby said shaking his head.

"I think you cracked a rib there old man." She teased giving Bobby a slight smile.

"You're welcome." Bobby said returning the smile. The three of them sat in silence for a moment or two before Sam spoke up.

"Evie, I don't know what to say. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe it…" Sam stopped as the thought of his brother dying came to mind.

"Your brother is gonna be fine. Just give him a few more hours an' he'll be good as new." Evie answered putting her hand over Sam's. Immediately she could feel his fear start to slip away.

"I don't know how we can ever thank you Evie." Sam said suddenly feeling the same warmth and peace he felt earlier when she touched his hand. "How do you do that?"

"I'm sure Bobby told you earlier I have the 'gift'." Evie started to explain. "Been doin stuff like healing the hurt and dying since I was a teenager. You were scared, you thought your brother was going to die and I just, you know, made you feel better is all."

"So it's like you _healed_ me too right?"

"Naww, emotions can't be healed. What I did for your brother, now _that _ was healing. Emotions…lets just say I know how to defuse the bad ones. Nothing to it." Evie looked at Sam and could feel a plethora of other emotions emanating from him. Fear, awe, graciousness, hesitation, nervousness, and something deeper she couldn't quite put her finger on. If she didn't know better she'd swear the last one was guilt. They ebbed and flowed off of Sam like waves. Bobby's did as well though the older hunter was more practiced in muting them around her. Bobby took another look at Evie and saw how weak and tired she still was. Remembering previous experiences, he knew just being around some one like Sam, as emotional as he was, was not helping her in the least.

"C'mon girl lets get you situated upstairs in the guest room." Bobby said standing up, holding out his hand to Evie. Not taking the offered hand, she took a deep breath and almost fell as she tried to stand up.

"Damn it girl you pushed it too far this time." Bobby snapped as he and Sam both reach to steady her.

Evie immediately shook both men off while grasping the table tightly. She looked at Sam as she nodded at Bobby at her side.

"Don't let the grizzly bear exterior fool you, he's really just an old smoothie." She said grinning at Bobby, before leaning against him.

"I'll show you a grizzly bear…now lets get you back to bed." Bobby growled before putting one arm around her. Sam came around her other side but Bobby waved him off and continued walking out of the kitchen with Evie. "I'm not a kid anymore so don't make me have to carry you up the damn staircase."

"Carry me? Old man you can barely carry yourself let alone carry me all the way to that so called guest room of yours." Evie teased as she and Bobby made their way up the staircase and down the hallway to the back bedroom. Sam followed but only as far as the room Dean was in. He entered quietly and walked over to his brother's bed. Checking on Dean's wound, he once again was amazed at how fast it was healing. The wound, almost totally healed, was merely a scratch now. Sam felt Dean's pulse and found it strong and steady. He was sitting next to Dean when Bobby made his way back down the hall.

"How's he doin'?" Bobby asked going to the opposite side of the bed and looking Dean over.

"Bobby it's almost totally healed." Sam lifted off Dean's bandages to show Bobby the wound. Bobby whistled his amazement.

"All the years I've know Evie she's never let me down." Bobby nodded with approval.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" Sammy asked concerned as well for the woman who almost gave her life for his brother.

"Yeah, we've just got to give her sometime, is all. Ya know, I've known Evie for a lot of years and have seen her do this more than a few times but this one, this one took it out of her." Bobby said looking back towards the door. "Each time I wonder how much longer she's gonna be able to keep comin' back from the edge.

"Bobby, how'd you two meet, I mean you two seem to know each other pretty well, and what was all that crap about her not liking Winchesters?" Sammy's voice started to rise before he looked over at Dean and lowered his voice. "What the hell did she mean about Dad getting her brother killed? Who the hell was her brother?"

"One question at a time Sam." Bobby said with a sad tone in his voice. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his hair. "Indirectly, I guess John did. Let's go back down to the kitchen, I don't want Dean to hear this if he starts to wake up."

"Bobby, I don't understand…."

"I'll explain everything, just not here." Bobby said before turning around and leaving the room. Confused Sam stared at his brother for a moment before leaving to join Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby was pouring himself another cup of coffee when Sam came in the room and sat down at the table.

"So tell me Bobby, who was her brother?" Sam asked again. Bobby fiddled with his coffee cup before turning around and sitting across from Sam. At first he couldn't look Sam in the eye as pain flashed across his face. Her brother had been a good friend and even though some time had passed the wound was still very raw.

"I've known Evie and her brother for a lot of years. You boys and your Daddy did too. Some days I still can't believe he's gone." Bobby answered in a sad voice, his eyes looking off in the distance.

"Jim….Evie's brother was Jim Murphy."

TBC

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: I want to say thank you for the reviews and to the people who put me on alert. They feed the muse and make me very happy. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: I'd like to apologize for not getting this posted sooner. I had weekend guests a couple of weeks ago so I lost precious writing time there. Last weekend I was just too busy with RL to get anything else written but this week, Ahhhhh time to myself at last. Hope you enjoy this latest installment and thanks to everyone for reading.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: More of the story.

"Pastor Jim…holy crap Bobby." Sam said shaking his head. "No wonder Evie's upset with Dad."

"It's not like she doesn't know the real story it's just… well the fact remains that if John hadn't done what he did about the damn gun, I truly believe Jim would still be alive today."

"But Bobby, Dad had no way of knowing Meg was gonna start going after all his friends." Sam started to explain, surprised to find himself defending his father. "I mean how could he?"

"You're right and yeah, Jim was a hunter, he knew the risks, but he got caught up in something that wasn't even his doing. Hell, even Elkin's got himself killed over that damn gun. The minute your Dad got his hands on it he should have known they were going to come after it and taken precautions." Bobby answered angrily standing back up again.

"Precautions, what the hell kind of precautions could Dad have taken?" Sam jumped up as well.

Bobby was about to answer when suddenly they both turned to see Dean enter the kitchen. Pale and sweating, Dean moved slowly over to the two men, unaware he had stopped an impending argument.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran to his brother and helped him to the table. Dean slowly sat down, clutching his stomach where his wound had been.. "Damn it Dean you shouldn't be up out of bed."

"Your brother is right, Dean you don't look so hot." Bobby looked over the older Winchester with a worried eye.

"Yah well I don't feel so hot either but since neither of you were around to explain to me what the hell happened to me I had to come down here." Dean answered crankily shooting an annoyed look at both men.

"You wanna tell him or should I?" Sam looked over at the grizzled hunter knowing it would sound better coming from him rather than Sam. Bobby took a deep breath and nodded.

"Evie saved your life." Bobby announced to Dean forgetting for a moment he hadn't officially met her yet.

"Oh yeah and just who the hell or what is Evie?" Dean asked rubbing the residual pain of his wound.

"Evie's an old friend of mine, she ummm….well I guess I can say she patched up you." Bobby answered with a shrug not really knowing how else he could explain his old friend. "You got lucky kiddo…she's got the _healing_ touch."

"So…what, she just put her hand on me and everything's hunky dory now?" Dean asked skeptical, remembering the last time someone claimed they could heal him by touching him.

"Evie's what you call empathic. Whatever's wrong with a person, you know if they're sick or hurt, she just takes it out of their body and absorbs it into her own. Bad thing is she comes pretty damn close to losing her own life while she's doing it. Still…if I didn't have first hand experience with her special abilities I'd be as skeptical as you boys are." Bobby answered absently rubbing his left shoulder, remembering the hunt that almost got him killed.

"Holy crap." Sam and Dean said at the same time. Bobby nodded continuing to feel the ghost pains of that encounter.

"A few years back, I had a run in with a pack of black dogs up in Twin Falls, Idaho. Seems they decided I'd look _pretty_ damn good with a few chunks out of my body before I was able to get away. Thought I'd managed to get myself patched up but I was wrong. Some of them got infected and I was pretty out of it before I was able to find a motel to hide out in. Somewhere in a moment of lucidity I must have called Evie because that's where she found me."

"Good thing she was close by." Sam nodded appreciatively.

"Well she wasn't exactly close by, but she sure drove like a bat outa hell to save my sorry ass." Bobby answered with a slight smile remembering how glad he was to see Evie when he finally came to.

"Damn Bobby, she must _really_ like you…." Dean gently teased, implying maybe something more in their relationship.

"That ain't got nothin to do with nothin and even if it did, I sure as hell wouldn't be telling you two chuckleheads anything." Bobby reacted with an exasperated eye roll while Sam gave his brother a swat on the arm. Dean was about to open his mouth again but Sam shot him a dirty look.

"Dean…..." Sam warned, and then quickly changed the subject. "Bobby, how can she be around other people if she can feel their emotions and tell when they're sick?"

"I take it you noticed that necklace she was wearing." Bobby looked at Sam and got the expected confirmation.

"Yeah Bobby, what's up with that?" Sammy asked wondering if it was like the protection amulet he had given to Dean all those years ago.

"It's made of pure silver from an old crucifix I found years ago. I had to scrounge around in some of my old books looking for the right symbol but I finally found one that worked. It's sorta like a damping device. While she's wearing it, it tones down her abilities, makes her less sensitive to what others are feeling, plus there's the added near invisibility from demons element."

"What, wait a minute, demons Bobby? Does this mean that every time she uses her abilities she draws demonic attention to herself?" Dean asked, shooting Sam an alarmed look.

"Like a big red 'come and get me' sign but only if she's got the necklace off." Bobby answered nodding. "Listen boys I've already taken the necessary precautions so if anything starts up we'll be ready."

"Good Bobby, cuz we really don't need any surprises right now." Dean answered rubbing his wound again. He may have been healed, but Dean still hadn't gotten over the ordeal yet.

"Yeah I think we've had enough excitement for a while." Sam quickly agreed.

"Listen boys I don't know about you but I'm beat. I say lets get a few hours of shut eye and figure out what we're gonna do in the morning." Bobby said standing up and letting loose a loud yawn.

"I'm not gonna disagree with that Bobby. " Sam agreed rising and stretching his long body out of the chair. "It's been a helluva 24 hrs. Dean what about you, lets get you upstairs and back into bed."

Dean looked up at his brother but shook his head no.

"If it's cool with the both of you, I think I might just stay down here awhile."

"You okay, I mean you're not still in pain are you?" Sam asked instantly re-worried about his brother.

"I feel fine Sammy, really. I just….wanna hang out down here and have some time to myself if it's okay with you." Dean explained. Sam nodded but remained worried that maybe his brother was holding back on him.

"Dude I'm fine" Dean finally reiterated.

"Well don't stay down here all night long Dean." Sam gently admonished his brother to which he was rewarded with an eye roll.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dean waved them both off and turned to pick up Bobby's unfinished cup of coffee. Bobby patted Sam on the back and motioned for them both to leave Dean to his thoughts. Reluctantly Sam turned and followed Bobby back upstairs and to their respective bedrooms.

A few hours later found Dean still sitting at the table contemplating what had happened in the last 24 hrs. Once again he had beaten the odds and thumbed his nose at the big forever. One of these days his luck was gonna run out on him.

He was still deep in thought when he heard the stairs creak. Assuming it was Bobby or Sam checking up on him again he stood up and headed in that direction only to be surprised to find Evie standing at the bottom of the stairs, her bag over her shoulder.

"Damn kid you shouldn't scare a person like that!" Evie gasped when she saw Dean standing only inches away in the dark.

"Some psychic you are if you can't even tell when someone is standing next to you." Dean answered snidely and instantly regretted it. Evie shot him an evil look but chuckled none the less.

"You sure got balls kid, just like your daddy." She answered with a smirk.

"He's dead you know." Dean retorted, surprised at himself because he never spoke to strangers about his father let alone that he was dead. He looked over at Evie and for a second swore she was smiling. He was about to say something else but watched as her face quickly turned to one of sadness.

"Yeah I heard." Evie answered with true sympathy. Every instinct told her to say something against John but one look on Dean's face told her to hold her tongue. Someday there would be a time for that, but this wasn't going to be it.

"Did you know him?" Dean asked hopeful and yet scared that they _had_ met.

"A couple of times kid, but not for the reasons you think." She added realizing Dean was assuming she had healed John at some point. "He and Bobby helped me out a few years back. Lets say tonight was repaying the favor and call it even."

"Yeah about that…I guess I should thank you for saving my life." Dean shuffled his feat and put his hands in his pockets. "I mean from what Bobby said, this thing….you know….could have killed you."

"Hasn't yet." Evie answered back "Listen kid, I'd love to stand here and chat all night long but I've gotta get goin'."

"You're just gonna take off. Does Bobby know you're leaving?" Dean asked making a move towards the door to stop the older woman.

"Bobby knows I've got to get back to my place. He thinks he's made it safe for me here and god love him for it but the reality of the situation is that no place is safe while I'm around. Besides I don't like the idea of getting other people involved with my messy demon crap. Better they try and get me at my own place where there's no one else around then to take the chance of getting other people killed. I'm good at healing people but dead is still dead, if you get my meaning and I'm not willin' to try and heal someone who's that far gone." She explained anxious to leave.

Dean nodded and opened the door for her. He watched as she got into her car and drove off waiting till he could no longer see her tail lights before turning back inside. Suddenly feeling drained, he started up the stairs, and back to the bedroom he always shared with Sam. When he got to the top he was surprised to see Bobby standing just outside his bedroom.

"She take off?" he asked knowing full when she had already left.

"Yep" Dean answered with a sigh then asked. "Hey Bobby what's up with you two?" Bobby smiled grimly and headed back into his room.

"Get some rest Dean. We'll talk in the morning."

"Okay Bobby what ever." Dean conceded as he turned and headed towards his bed. A quick glance at his brother brought a smile to his face. Sam, sound asleep, laid sprawled all over the twin bed much too small for his gangly body. He was about to lay down on the opposite one when he realized it was still covered in blood….his blood. Dean stared at for a moment as the truth really set in. He could have died and it was only because of the ministrations of a woman he barely knew that he was still alive and kicking.

He headed back into the hallway to the linen closet and grabbed a set of clean sheets. By the time he got back into the bedroom his brother was no longer sleeping soundly. Instead Sam was tossing and turning and if Dean didn't know better he'd swear his brother was in the throes of a vision.

"Get away from her! Get away from her!" Sam shouted before bolting straight up in his bed. Terrified he looked around the room and was instantly comforted to find his brother standing over him.

"Sammy! Sammy, I'm right here buddy!" Dean leaned down and put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Dean, Evie…I saw it…..he had his hand on her…...he killed her….."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Thanks again for hanging in there. I know I've been terrible about updating and I apologize. One day off a week is not enough time to write and writing after work always doesn't seem to work out the way I want it to. Thanks for reading this latest installment and if you feel the compulsion leave a review. Peace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a demon?" Dean asked praying he was wrong. Sam shook his head and tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know…I don't know." he answered with a shaky voice. "I couldn't tell I never saw its face." By this time Bobby had run into the room and was standing next to the bed half undressed.

"Something's after Evie." Dean explained as he watched his brother start to calm down.

"Son of a bitch. Let's go boys, she couldn't have gotten too far." Bobby ordered, about to head down the stairs even though he didn't have a shirt on.

"Ah Bobby…" Dean started, nodding at the older hunter's bare chest. "A shirt _might_ be good here dude."

"Shut up!" Bobby grumbled in reply. The three of them raced out of the house with Bobby stopping long enough to grab a discarded shirt off the floor.

"How far do you think she got Bobby?" Sam asked from the back seat as they sped down the road.

"She's been gone what, 5-10 minutes? If she made it to the Interstate, hard to say, Evie's not known for being a Sunday driver." Bobby answered with a determined look on his face. "Damn woman…she should have just stayed put and not go taking off especially when she's as weak as she is."

"She gonna be alright?" Dean asked concerned.

"She will be if we get to her first." Bobby answered, pushing the accelerator down on the Chevelle till it was on the floor.

They hadn't been on the road but for a few minutes when Dean spotted Evie's Mustang on the side of the road, its driver's door wide open, and the engine still running. Bobby slammed on the brakes, sliding the Chevelle to the side of the road. Leaping out with the boy's right behind him, Bobby ran to the car hoping to find Evie still inside. His worst fears were confirmed however when all he found was Evie's silver medallion, its chain snapped, lying on the front seat. Dean immediately started looking around inside the car while Sam started searching around the parameter.

"Ah Christ Evie." Bobby mourned, picking up the broken necklace. The boys shared a worried glance before resuming their respective searches, Evie was now totally unprotected.

"Bobby you don't think….." Sam started but was afraid to finish that thought. Bobby glared back at him but shook his head.

"No way, Evie's still alive." Bobby snapped back. "Keep looking, there has to be some clue as to who took her."

It was Sam who found it first. Reaching down, he picked up Evie's cell phone from where it had fallen underneath her car, its light still shining in the night.

"Bobby they can't have gotten too far, her phone is still lit." he said showing Bobby and Dean the discarded phone.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled looking down the road as if he could still a car driving off.

"She must have been trying to call us when they got her." Dean said looking over at Sam who was pushing buttons on Evie's phone.

"No look, she wasn't trying to call anyone, she was taking a picture." Sam replied showing the screen of Evie's phone to a shocked Bobby and Dean. It wasn't clear, in fact it was down right fuzzy but sure enough, there was a face showing back at the hunters. The man who took Evie.

"God damn let me see that!" Bobby yelled again, snatching the phone from Sam's hand. "No way!"

"What Bobby, who is it?" Dean asked realizing the older hunter recognized the face on the cell phone.

"We've got to get back to my place. Dean here, take the Chevelle, I'll drive the Mustang." Bobby tossed his car keys to Dean who barely managed to catch them.

"Bobby what the hell is going on?" Dean asked as Bobby spun around and climbed into the front seat of Evie's car.

"I'll tell you once we get back to my place, now get in the damn car!" Bobby yelled as he turned the key still in the ignition and started Evie's car. Looking back at Sam who was just as confused, Dean jogged over to the driver's side of the Chevelle and climbed in. Sam quickly followed and the three hunters raced back to the older hunter's home.

Once in the yard, Bobby barely had the car parked when he leaped out and raced into the house. Dean had to slam on the Chevelle's brakes to keep from rear-ending the classic Mustang, and the two Winchesters hurdled out after him. Once inside they found Bobby ripping through items on his desk, until he finally found what he was looking for.

"That bastard!" Bobby swore as he pulled a piece of scrap paper from underneath one of his piles. "I knew he was gonna be trouble the moment I met him."

"Who is it Bobby?" Sam asked breathlessly as he and his brother looked at what Bobby had in his hand.

"He said his name was Harry Jaworski, came in about a month ago. Lord knows how he found out about me, but he said he heard from a friend of a friend that I might know some one who could help him and he wasn't asking for no help about fixin a car. Said his daughter was real sick and did I know some one or some way of curing her. I felt sorry for the guy but no way was I gonna get this guy involved in anything _we_ do to cure people and I certainly would've never mentioned Evie."

"Well how the hell did he find out about her then?" Dean asked knowing Bobby would never have betrayed her trust.

"How the hell do I know?" Bobby snapped back. "She called me 'bout a week ago about some guy she thought was following her but it turned out to be nothin' or at least we thought so at the time. Evie's always been uber cautious so I offered to head her way and check around, you know to make sure nothin had tried to get through the traps we set up around her place. I was supposed to leave three days ago but she called me back and told me not to bother."

"You think this guy was the same guy that was following her?" Dean asked, taking another look at the picture captured on her phone.

"It's the same guy that showed up here at the house. Stands to reason he must have been followin' her to find her in this neck of the woods." Bobby answered with a nod.

"Well lets go chase his sorry ass down." Dean said determinedly. He turned to head back out the door when he suddenly was stopped by a wave of vertigo.

"Dean whoa! Whoa!" Sam cried out when he saw Dean start to wobble a bit. "I've got ya." Dean waved his brother off but didn't refuse the chair Bobby quickly shoved under his ass.

"Damit boy, if you were still feelin this badly why the hell didn't you say something?" Bobby asked concerned, watching Dean fall into the chair.

"I'm all right." Dean answered back still trying to stop his head from spinning. "I just need a moment."

"That's crap and you know it Dean." Sam called his brothers bluff. "Just a few hours ago you were on deaths door. You're in no shape to be chasing after anyone, especially if it might be a demon."

"Your brother's right Dean, me and Sam can handle this. You won't do us any good if you wipe out on us during the fight. We'll go get Evie back and you can stay here and rest up." Bobby agreed.

"No way!" Dean said standing back up more determined then ever to help find the woman who saved his life. "So sure I may not be up to 100 percent but there's no way in hell I'm staying here while you guys go and chase after Evie." Bobby and Sam looked and each other and knew there was no way of stopping Dean once he had his mind up.

"Fine, but you stay behind us. If the shit starts to hit the fan I don't want you trying to be a hero again, do you hear me?" Bobby said with a glare telling Dean he meant business.

"Um guys, this is all well and good but how the hell are we gonna find this guy. I mean it's not like he left his address or anything." Sam asked trying to refocus the two other hunters. Bobby let out a choked laugh and handed Sam the piece of paper he had been holding.

"Actually Sammy we do."

"Holy crap!" Sam said as he looked over the piece of paper with amazement.

"How the hell did you score that piece of information Bobby?" Dean asked equally amazed at their luck.

"I told you this guy showed up here looking for information to help his little girl. He left me his address and phone number just incase I changed my mind. I damn near almost threw it out as soon as he left." Bobby answered as Sam showed Dean the Denver, Colorado address.

"Good thing you didn't. But how do we know he's heading back to his place. I mean he could be heading anywhere couldn't he?" Dean asked mentally computing how fast they could reach this guys home.

"The guy seemed desperate but not so desperate that he was the murdering type. I'm betting he _really _has sick little girl at home and if that's true, _that's_ where he's gonna take Evie." Bobby answered praying he could trust his normally dead on instincts.

"Then we're heading to Denver?" Sam asked with a nod to Dean.

"Pack up boys, we're heading to Denver." Bobby nodded.

ooooooooooooooooo

Evie regained consciousness slowly and she strained in the darkness trying to assess her situation. Clearly she was in the trunk of a car but whose car she wasn't exactly clear on. The last thing she remembered was being forced off the road and being pulled from her Mustang. If she hadn't been so weak, she might have been able to fight her abductor off or as least get a few licks in but her body failed her when she needed her strength the most.

The car made a number of stops over the next several hours, but not once did her abductor make a move towards the trunk where she was held captive. Her head still throbbed slightly belaying the degree of injury she must have received when she was attacked. It was hard to assess if she had a concussion but if the pain was any indication she assumed that to be the case. She wondered briefly why her healing abilities had not rid her of the blinding headache and she reached for her amulet only to find it was missing. Cursing to herself she knew that the missing amulet, combined with Dean's healing was reason she was feeling so weak. Finally she felt the car come to a stop and after a few moments the trunk was thrown open.

"Get out!" her abductor demanded reaching in and pulling her forcefully from the trunk of the car.

"Damn, give a girl a minute." Evie cried out as she struggled against his grip. She blinked in the sunlight trying to see straight and assess her surroundings. He pulled her arm and she found herself being dragged into what looked like an abandoned building. They continued down a long hallway until it opened into a large open room. Directly in the middle of the room sat a small girl, tied tightly to a large wooden chair, her head hanging down, light brown hair hiding her face. Immediately Evie recognized the symbols drawn on the floor under and over the little girl, they were devil's traps.

"Oh holy crap!" Evie swore as the little girl looked up at her.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." She continued as the little girl smiled at her and revealed her coal black eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: Sorry for the long delay between chapters. I bought a new computer right before Thanksgiving and as some of you may know, it's a pain in the ass to try and transfer your old files from your old computer (with ME) to your new computer (with Vista). Luckily I am able to still use my old Word software and not have to have the headache of trying to learn to use Microsoft Works instead. Yes there is a god. Thanks for hanging in there. Now on to the story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"No way no way, Mister you're nuts if you think I can cure your little girl. She doesn't need me she needs an exorcist." Evie grabbed her arm from Jaworski's grasp and jumped back.

"No you can cure her. I won't take no for an answer!" He demanded pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.

"You don't seem to understand, this ain't an illness your little girl has, she's possessed by a demon, A DEMON!" Evie screamed back at him.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jaworski yelled in response. "You have to help her!"

"Mister you grabbed the wrong chica." Evie eyed the little girl again and thought of how her brother might have handled it.

"Damn it Jimmy why didn't you insisted I pay more attention in Latin class." She muttered to herself moving slowly towards the devils traps and the captured demon. She looked above her head and then below the demon at the designs on the floor and realized something was terribly wrong.

"Who told you about these traps?" she asked confirming her suspicions as she compared the two traps.

"Why what's wrong?" Jaworski demanded, looking where she was.

"These markings are all wrong. Sure some of them are correct but that one up there," she said pointing to the ceiling before pointing back to the floor "and that one down there are wrong. Mister this ain't nothin to be foolin' with. Some of these marking don't hold a demon they help summon one."

"What?" Jaworski yelled, true terror on his face. "But… but the guy…he assured me this would work."

"What guy? You got this information from _some guy_? What, are you freakin crazy?" Evie looked over at Jaworski amazed that he had lived this long doing something this stupid and dangerous. "You don't have any idea what kinda mess you're in do you?"

"Please I just want to make my little girl okay."

"Jesus just my luck to be kidnapped by the most stupid person in the universe." Evie mumbled under her breath. "Okay I can help but I can't do this by myself, I'm gonna have to call a friend of mine."

"No! No phone calls, _you_ have to do this." Jaworski pleaded.

"You don't seem to understand…I don't know _how_ to help her, but my friend Bobby Singer does……" Evie pleaded but was cut off at the mention of Bobby's name.

"Bobby Singer that bastard. I went to him for help weeks ago and he sent me packin, said he couldn't help me. He wouldn't even listen to me!" Jaworski spat out still waving the gun. "So I ended up calling this other guy, ummm Pete Kramer. I begged him to help me, and he said he would if I gave him $20,000. It took me a couple of weeks and I had to sell just about everything I had to come up with the money but I did it. We met up and I gave him the money and he gave me directions to this building. When I got here these traps were already done just like you see them now. He told me to tie Sara to a chair in the middle of the trap and to read this piece of paper."

"Let me see it." Evie demanded afraid it was what she thought it was. With his free hand Jaworski reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper and handed it over to Evie. Sure her Latin had gotten rusty over the years but even she could tell it was directions on how to perform an exorcism. Worse yet was the information written on the bottom of the page, Evie's home address. "Son of a bitch! Kramer gave this to you?"

"Yeah but I can't make heads or tails of it." Jaworski replied not realizing why she was suddenly getting angry.

"And he's the one who told you about me?" she asked anger creeping up into her voice.

"He told me you were some sorta healer. Said the demon might have hurt my daughter and you were the only one that could help her once we did the exorcism."

"Well he was right about that, I _can _help your daughter after the exorcism but did you ever think to just, you know, call me instead of following me all over the country and then kidnapping me?" Evie drew back her anger and looked back over at the little girl sitting in the middle of the devils trap. She was young, about 7 yrs old, and Evie could feel her fear underneath the raging anger of the demon. She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I couldn't take the chance that you wouldn't help me either. Please you have to help Sara, she's all I have left in the world." Jaworski was now begging. His hand holding the gun fell to his side and he let it drop to the floor. Without thinking, Evie reached over to comfort the man and had to pull away sharply when his emotions almost overwhelmed her. Without her amulet she was totally vulnerable and she quickly realized if she had made contact any longer it would have weakened her further before she even had a chance to help.

"I know you don't trust him, but I do. You have to let me call my friend Bobby or little Sara here is never get the help she needs." Evie made one last attempt to sway her father.

Jaworski looked over at his little girl. She looked back at him with coal black eyes and he knew he was willing to do anything…anything to help her.

"He'll be able to save her?" he asked glancing back at Evie.

"No guarantees but right now he's the only hope she has." Evie answered truthfully.

Jaworski nodded before he reached into his back pocket, pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Evie. Breathing a sigh of relief, she flipped it open and dial Bobby's number from memory then waited for her old friend to pick up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Bobby and the boys were racing down the interstate getting closer to Denver by the minute. Each wore a grim look on their face and conversations had been at a minimum for the duration of the trip. Stopping only for gas and food, the trio managed to be only about an hour behind Evie and her kidnapper and Bobby prayed they were close enough to help her before anything else happened to her.

His phone ringing unexpectedly startled him out of his thoughts and he quickly grabbed it, flipping it open before he even looked to see who was calling.

"Yeah what do you want?" Bobby answered not stopping for niceties.

"Bobby its me." Evie replied hearing the worry in his voice underneath his anger.

"Evie, son of a bitch, are you all right girl? Where the hell are you?" he asked giving Sam, who was sitting next to him, a surprised look. Dean who'd been sitting in the back seat, leaned forward behind Bobby and waited for the answer as well.

"I'm fine, really, but I've got a little girl here who isn't. Listen Bobby she's possessed and a little slimy old friend of ours got involved and now I'm staring at a demon in a devils trap with a exorcism I can't pronounce and I really need you guys to get here as fast as you can." She replied feeling Bobby's anxiety over the phone.

"Damn it girl you can't stay out of trouble for one damn minute can you?" Bobby asked relieved that his old friend was okay at least for the time being. "Had to go and get yourself smack dab in the middle of a demon mess didn't you?"

At the word _demon_, Sam shot a troubled look back at his brother. Dean returned the look knowing how quickly this could all go bad if they didn't get there soon.

"If you would just shut up for a minute I could tell you where I am so you can help me out of this demon mess you idiot." Evie closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The headache she'd been struggling with was back twice as strong now that she could feel Bobby's emotions as well. "Jaworski, where are we?"

"Ummm 1701 N. Monaco St., corner of Wellston. Its an old warehouse, not to much around it. It'll be easy to find." Jaworski answered.

"Did you get that Bobby?" Evie asked knowing Bobby right now was struggling to find a pad and paper to write the address down.

"1701 N Monaco St" Bobby repeated as he gave up trying to find something to write on. Sam immediately wrote the address down on his hand, the only thing he could find at the spare of the moment. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Bobby I'm fine, just get here will ya." She answered assured Bobby wouldn't let her down.

Bobby looked over at Sam who had pulled out his laptop and was searching Mapquest for the correct location so they could get there as fast as they could.

"Got it!" Sam yelled as he pulled up the map. Bobby shot Sam a grateful look and went back to talking to Evie.

"Listen we're coming up on Denver's city limits. You hang tight, we'll be right there" he assured her.

"You haven't let me down yet Bobby." She answered. " Don't expect that you are about to start now. We'll be waiting when you get here."

Without waiting for Bobby to answer she closed the phone and handed it back to Jaworski.

"Sit tight…" she said to him. "the cavalry's on their way."

Thanks to the fairly actuate map Sam had found, Bobby was able to find the old warehouse pretty quickly. The trio loaded up their weapons and quietly headed into the building. Treading softly, weapons drawn, they walked down the long hallway and into the large room where they found Evie and Jaworski standing next to a little girl in the middle of the devils trap. Evie turned to greet them but was startled to find Bobby rushing past her to grab her kidnapper and throw a right hook into his jaw. Falling to the ground Jaworski could only try and cover himself up as Bobby threw another punch.

"Bobby!" Evie cried out at the same time the boys did. Dean and Sam made a grab for him just as he was about to land another punch on Jaworski's face but not before he was able to land a kick in. The little girl began to whimper at the sight of her father being beaten and it was all Dean and Sam could do to pull Bobby off. Finally pulling the angry man away, Sam was able to pull Jaworski up while Dean pushed Bobby back a few feet further. Bobby continued to struggle against Dean but stopped when he heard Dean grunt out in pain. Without realizing it, Bobby had accidentally hit Dean in the stomach right where he had been stabbed. Fear clutched him when he realized what he had done.

"Oh Christ Dean are you all right?" he asked Dean who had almost doubled over. Evie may have worked her miracle but it was still sore and the punch had sent stabbing pains throughout the wound.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Dean managed to get out as Sam rushed to his side and helped him stand up straight.

"Bobby what the hell were you thinking?" Sam yelled at their old friend while checking out Dean's wound. Relieved that it wasn't bleeding again Sam helped Dean walk it off while shooting evil looks back at Bobby.

"Bobby Singer, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Evie screamed at him admonishing him as well. She pounded him on the arm with her fist causing him to winch in pain and pull his arm away. "We don't have enough crap going on right now without you going all _he man_ on us."

"Evie I'm sorry…" Bobby started but Evie just shot him an angry look.

"You are such an idiot you know that don't you. This is not about me, its about that little girl sitting over there with a demon inside of her. Get your shit together old man." She yelled before grabbing her forehead in pain and toppling over.

"Evie?" Bobby asked reaching over to catch her as she started to fall on the floor. "Oh crap!

"Bobby what's wrong?" Dean asked as he and Sam quickly rushed to her side as well.

"It's too much, too much. I knew she wasn't well enough to travel let alone all of this mess." Bobby answered looking down at an unconscious Evie in his arms. "She needs her amulet, Dean get it out of my pocket will ya?"

"Sure thing Bobby." Dean answered moving quickly to find the necklace. Gently placing it around her neck the three of them sat waiting for her to respond to no avail.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaworski asked moving up cautiously to trio.

"She may have just pushed herself beyond her limit." Bobby answered sadly, looking up at Sam and Dean. Concerned they nodded in response and continued to wait, but hours later Evie was still unconscious.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: So sorry I have not been diligent about keeping up on this story. Real life has a way of taking over when you have other plans and sadly this story got shoved over to the wayside. Here is the next chapter for those of you who have stuck it out. Thanks again for reading.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"We've got to get her out of here." Bobby said scooping Evie up, looking around the warehouse for a safe place to leave her. Both Dean and Sam scrambled around the large room until Dean called back saying he found an old abandoned office. It was dark, with only a grimy window for light, but it had a door with a lock and Bobby prayed she'd be safe enough being left alone. Not finding a chair inside, Bobby was forced to set her against the wall on the floor and hoped she'd forgive him later for leaving her there like that. Dean came up behind him with the can of salt and Bobby nodded his appreciation when he poured some on the floor giving Evie what protection they could.

After salting the doorway as well, Bobby and Dean rejoined Sam and Jaworski in the main room. Sam was sitting cross legged on the floor with his laptop open trying to decipher the piece of paper Jaworski had handed him that contained the supposed exorcism he was to have used to save his daughter, Kristy.

Jaworski paced around the devils trap eyeing the trio of hunters. It was taking too long. Already they had wasted too much time and every moment gone was a moment lost with his little girl.

"It's good, that guy Kramer told me so." He said not understanding what could possibly be taking so long.

"Its all wrong." Sam said looking up from the laptop. Bobby took the page Sam held up to him while Dean knelt down and looked at the screen Sam had pulled up.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby swore as he quickly translated the latin text. "Who the hell gave this to you?"

"Like it told Evie it was this guy I met by the name of Pete Kramer…." Jaworski started but Bobby quickly interrupted him.

"Pete Kramer, you stupid idiot, well that sure as hell explains things." Bobby swore shooting Jaworski a wtf look.

"Who the hell is Pete Kramer?" Dean and Sam asked at the same time.

"Just a worthless washed up hunter who now goes out of his way to make life miserable for the rest of us. I've had some dealings with him in the past and was damn lucky to get out alive." Bobby shook his head as he continued to read the piece of paper in his hand. "Damn it to hell! Parts of this are pure bull shit and the rest is a pile of crap. If you had read this out loud you'd be smack dab in the middle of a whole host of demons and the authorities would be finding pieces of your bodies for days after."

Jaworski visibly paled walked back around to where the others were standing. He gave his daughter a quick look and too his horror she gave him what could only be described as the most terrifying smile he had ever seen. Her face radiated pure evil and Jaworski felt his heart skip at beat as he quickly turned away.

"Mister you don't know how lucky you are that Evie had the sense to stop you from trying this." Bobby continued.

Dean peered over Bobby's shoulder at the paper and then looked down at his brother for confirmation.

"This is a summoning spell not an exorcism." He said. "Bobby's right, if you had said this out loud you and your daughter would have been ripped to shreds and demons would have had a field day escaping through the portal you had just opened."

"Oh my god….I swear I had no idea it was anything like that. Kramer told me it would help get rid of the demon inside Kristy and the traps would keep them from getting out." Jaworski's voice shook as he realized how close he came to committing the biggest mistake of his life.

"Well he lied." Bobby nodded to the painted designs on the floor and ceiling. "A couple of those symbols don't have any meaning at all. Those traps are absolutely useless."

"But we can fix it right?" Dean asked moving over to the trap on the floor and checking out the designs.

"The one on the floor, yeah, there's only one or two symbols that are messed up, but I don't have a clue how we're gonna fix the one way the hell up there." With that Bobby looked up at the 20ft ceiling of the old warehouse. The others looked up as well, each searching for a ladder or some sort of catwalk to reach the trap. Nothing….. Nothing to indicate how the hell a person got all the way up there to paint the trap on the ceiling in the first place.

"Damn Bobby what are we gonna do now?" Sam asked not sure what they were going to be able to try next.

"Let me think, let me think!" Bobby snapped back and shook his head. They couldn't even destroy it because nothing they brought along was had enough fire power to take it down.

So absorbed in their conversation they didn't notice the little girl loosening her hands from her bonds until it was too late. In a flash Kristy leapt up from the chair and launched from the trap at the first person she could reach….Sam still sitting on the floor. Before anyone had a chance to do anything, she grabbed Sam with superhuman strength and threw him across the warehouse like he was a rag doll. Stunned Dean and Bobby reached for their weapons but they were too far away from the duffle bags to grab them in time. Jaworski leapt back in horror he watched his daughter toss the youngest Winchester across the room.

"Kristy stop, please, Oh god what's happening?" Jaworski asked as he looked at Bobby and Dean in horror. Kristy turned and in a flash was on top of her father tearing at his flesh, laughing, while he began to scream in agony. Dean made a dive for his duffle bag and pulled out his flask of holy water and his sawed off shot gun, while Bobby dived for the devils trap desperate to draw the correct symbols in hopes of trapping her again.

Seeing Bobby jump into the trap, Kristy turned from her father, and focused solely on Bobby. It was then that Dean saw his chance to spray her with the holy water from the flask. The little girl screamed in agony giving Bobby just enough time to redraw the symbols and scramble out of the trap. Racing out of the way, Bobby grabbed a hold of her sweater and tossed her back into the trap where she landed in a heap. Snarling, she tried to get out but Bobby's redrawn symbols held her firmly inside.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby cried out as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Sammy!" Dean passed off his shotgun and water flask to the still un-composed Bobby, and raced to his fallen brother.

"Sammy!" Dean gasped as he gently turned his unconscious brother over on to his back. Blood gushed from the side of Sam's forehead and his left arm was crooked at an odd angle. "Oh damn, Sam."

Sam moaned and slowly blinked his eyes at the sound of his brother's worried voice.

"Dean….." he managed as he continued to regain consciousness.

"Right here, I'm right here Sam." Dean brushed the bloodied strands of hair on Sam's head to check the severity of the wound. Sam's eyes fluttered open and he struggle to try and sit up.

"Whoa, easy does it there buddy." Dean said as help Sam sit up. Sam grabbed his injured arm and winced as it was jiggled by the attempt at being righted.

"Owww damn Dean…." Sam said as he tried not to move his broken arm.

"Looks like you've got a wounded wing there dude. Guess we won't be flying south for awhile." Dean joked as he pulled off his outer shirt and tied it into a sling for his brother's arm. After adjusting the sling Dean took a look back towards Bobby and found him kneeling over Jaworski's prone body on the floor.

"Its too late for me. Please save her…." Jaworski gasped as he tried to breath. Blood pored from the wounds on his chest and stomach. Bobby knew the man didn't have much time to live. He grimly nodded hoping to give what little hope he had to the dying man. Bobby hung his head then glanced over at Kristy, now pacing inside the trap.

After helping Sam get up, Dean raced back to Bobby. His first thought was to grab some medical supplies to try and save Jaworski's life but Bobby stopped him with a sad shake of his head.

"It's too late." Bobby answered grimly when Dean looked down and saw how severely the other man was hurt.

"Maybe Evie can…." Sam started but stopped when Bobby shot him a warning glare.

"We've got to try something Bobby." Dean pleaded, kneeling next to the dying man. He looked down at Jaworski with despair in his eyes but saw only sadness and hope returned. Jaworski knew he was dying but was comforted by the fact the three hunters beside him were going to do everything they could to save his daughter.

"What we've got to do is this damn exorcism." Bobby said as he stood up and reached down into his pack for the right book. Flipping through its pages he stopped when he found the appropriate exorcism and was about to speak when Sam stopped him.

"Wait Bobby, let me do it." Sam held out his hand to take the book from Bobby. Bobby shot him a puzzled look. Sam rolled his eyes and motioned to his damaged arm.

"Listen with this arm the way that it is, I'm no damn good fighting what ever tries to escape through the trap. Let me read, you know my latin is at least as good as yours."

"Don't take any short cuts Sam, we need accuracy not speed here….but don't dawdle either." Bobby said as he handed the book to the young hunter. Just then Jaworski started gasping for breath. Dean grasped his hand, giving him what comfort he could.

"Thank you." Jaworski managed to say before taking his last breath. There was no time to morn the man who was only trying to protect his daughter. Angry and distraught, Dean grabbed for his gun, cocking it as he aimed pointblank at the demon.

"Whoa, whoa!" both Sam and Bobby yelled as they reached out to stop him.

"Dean what the hell do you thing you're doing?" Bobby pulled Dean away from the trap and shot him an angry look.

"I'm good, I'm good." Dean shook them both off, glaring back at the little girl who smiled back wickedly.

"Damn it Dean we don't have time for this crap." Bobby spat out as he faced Dean. Dean glared back at the older hunter and for a moment Sam wasn't sure who was going to win their unspoken battle. Finally Dean backed away and turned to his brother.

"Sammy just start taking. I wanna get this the hell over with." He snapped.

Sam looked over at Bobby who nodded back at him. The three of them took their positions while Sam started to read. At first nothing seemed to happen. Bobby and Dean kept a constant vigil between Kristy and the trap on the ceiling checking for signs of a demon and saw nothing.

Sam glanced at the two hunters for confirmation that it was working. Unnerved by their silence he stopped not sure what to do next.

"Bobby what the hell, why isn't this working?" Dean shouted, moving back over to his brother and looking at the exorcism himself.

"I don't know." Bobby shouted back, eyes flicking back and forth around the trap. He began to circle it examining every symbol. The demon in Kristy saw their desperation and began to taunt them.

"Its too late…its too late. Even if you do succeed you're too late." It sang out in the little girls voice, while it danced around the trap. Then it started laughing, the sound magnified by the vastness of the warehouse.

"Laugh all you want, you demonic son of a bitch, but you're still going back to hell. Sammy try it again!" Dean spat out glaring back at the little girl.

Sam started reading again. His pronunciation even more accurate then before, knowing they had nothing left to try. Suddenly the girl began to writhe and cry out as the demon within her struggled to maintain its host.

"Keep it going Sammy, keep it going!" Bobby called out to Sam as the lights began to flicker and the demon began to lose its battle. The demon begged and pleaded for mercy but to no avail. Finally in a billowing explosion of black smoke, it vacated the little girl rising quickly through the air, escaping through a broken window near the ceiling. Seeing it escape, all eyes returned to the small figure, collapsed motionless inside the trap.

Bobby was the first to reach her and his face quickly filled with sadness and remorse.

"Bobby is she…" Sam started then stopped, quickly realizing the sad truth. Bobby grimly nodded, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed before stomping off, unable to bear the failure.

"We're too late boys." Bobby said sadly as he gently stroked her hair. "Poor thing never had a chance."

"Let me try anyway." Came a voice neither of them were expecting to hear. Both men knew the consequences but stayed silent as Evie began to move her hands over the little girl.

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait! Stop!" Dean yelled, running back to the trio standing over the little girl.

"Let her try Dean." Sam looked at his brother incredulously. "What do we have to loose at this point?"

"Only Evie's life, Sammy." Dean reached down to gently move Evie's hands away from the little girls body. "Evie you told me yourself that dead is still dead and that you weren't willing to try and bring someone back who was that far gone. Face it, we never had a chance here to save her. I for one am not willing to risk anyone else's life to try and bring her back. Besides there's something else we have to consider here."

"She's a little girl Dean, if Evie is willing to try, why shouldn't she?" Sam asked pushing Dean away with his good arm. Sam's push earned a threatening glare from Dean and Bobby quickly stepped between them.

"Dean's right." Bobby said, moving Sam back a few feet from his brother.

"What do you mean Dean's right, how can this be right?" Sam said glaring back at Dean.

"He means we still have an open devils trap up on the ceiling." Evie answered for Bobby. The four of them immediately looked up at the ceiling.

"Sam, I'm sorry but we lost this one." Bobby patted Sam on his good arm.

"Damn it! " Sam cursed as he spun around and walked off. Dean started to follow but Bobby stopped him.

"I'm gonna go out to my car and grab a couple of blankets." Bobby said nodding towards the door. "Come out and give me a hand will ya, and grab the duffels."

"I'll get him Dean." Evie said as she stood back up and glanced in Sam's directions. "Leave that boy to me." Dean nodded his appreciation and started for follow Bobby out to the car.

"Sam!" Evie called out to him. "Boy just where in the hell do you think you're going?"

Sam stopped and turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Evie……We were so close, so close…. " Sam shook his head and gave a sad glance at the small body only a few feet away.

"She's in god's hands now Sam." She too glanced back at the little girl and then back at Sam. "This sure as hell isn't how I thought it was gonna end."

"No it isn't." Sam said as he winced and held his broken arm closer to his chest. "We should have all been walking out and the only thing dead should have been that damn demon."

"Can't say that I disagree with you there Sam." Evie noticed Sam's discomfort and reached out and placed her hand on his injured arm knowing full well it would most likely drain what little resources she had left.

"Evie what the…..Oh god….Ahhhhh" Sam's eyes closed and his head fell back as he felt Evie's healing powers start to work on his arm and the gash on his head. Evie's own eyes closed and she gasped as she felt her left arm break in response to Sam's healing. Neither one of them noticed a small plume of black smoke start down from the ceiling, stopping long enough to force its way into Jaworski's dead body, nor did they see the now demon possessed man stoop to pick up his fallen weapon and aim it in their direction.

By the time Sam opened his eyes and saw the possessed man only inches away from Evie's back it was too late. The gun aimed at Evie's back fired true, and she cried out as she felt the bullet pierce her heart, killing her instantly. The bullet exited the healers body only to slam into Sam's chest as he reached forward to catch her. Together they fell into a heap on the floor, blood pouring from their respective wounds. Sam tried to call out for his brother but found he couldn't get enough breath and seconds later he too was dead.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked whirling around to look back at the warehouse.

"That can't be good that's for sure." Bobby answered, slamming the trunk lid down.

"Aw crap!" Dean shouted. The two of them took off back into the building only to stop dead in their tracks in shock.

"Oh god Sammy!" Dean cried as he saw his brothers body on the floor crumpled next to Evie's, her hand still gripped on Sam's arm.

"Evie!" Bobby gasped as well as the two hunters rushed forward. With a strangled sob Dean grabbed Sam up and began a feeble attempt to find his pulse. "No no no noooooo!"

Bobby pulled Evie into his arms and hung his head. He knew without checking his old friend was dead and tears began to fall down his cheeks. Now crying freely, Dean looked around to see who could have been responsible, hatred glaring in his eyes.

"Who did this? Who did this?" Dean franticly looked around the warehouse. Suddenly he noticed the scent of sulfur in the air and looked back towards the devils trap. "Oh my god, Bobby, where the hell is Jaworski?"

Bobby's head spun towards the trap and he too was shocked to find not only Jaworski's body missing but also that of his little girls. He looked up at the ceiling and then back at Dean. He didn't need to voice what he knew had happened, Dean had also come to that conclusion.

"But how Bobby? We were right here, RIGHT HERE! Nothing came out of that trap, it couldn't have, we would have seen it." Dean looked down at his brother again. How could they have missed something so important? How could they have failed Sam and Evie so badly?

Bobby looked down at Evie in his arms and suddenly he knew what had happened. Evie had used her healing skills one last and fatal time to heal Sam's arm and her power had drawn a demon through the flawed trap.

"She healed his arm Dean, look at it." Bobby's voice cracked as he spoke. Evie seldom ever thought of herself when she used her gift and this time was no exception. The few seconds it took to heal Sam's arm were apparently the few seconds needed to unleash a demon from the trap above and it had cost her her life permanently. Bobby knew there would be no miracle this time.

"Oh god Bobby……" Dean looked at Sam's arm and then clutched him tighter. "We shouldn't 'ave left them alone…."

Bobby hung his head in silence and didn't respond. Recriminations would come later but for right now, Bobby could only sit and mourn the loss of his old friend and the son of another. The two of them sat silent, lost in grief for what seemed a lifetime, until Bobby moved to lay Evie gently back on the floor.

"Where…are you goin'?" Dean asked as Bobby stood up and turned towards he door.

"We can't stay here Dean and we ain't leaving them behind." Bobby answered as he glanced down at Evie's body. "They're gonna have to come with us until we can find a place to lay them both at rest."

"No Bobby, I can't do it…" Dean looked at his brothers still face. "He's not dead, I don't believe it."

"I know you don't want to believe it but its true Dean, Sammy's dead and so is Evie, we can't stay here anymore. If anyone heard that shot, they probably called the police."

"I don't care." Dean answered, eyes never leaving his brothers face. "Let them come, I don't give a damn."

"Dean….." Bobby reached down to gently tug at the shoulder of Dean's jacket. Dean responded by shrugging the older hunters hand away and glaring up at him.

"If you want to leave then go ahead. I'm not going anywhere without my brother, do you hear me?" Dean answered and then hung his head back down. Bobby could only shake his head and walk away.

Heading out to his car, he popped open his trunk and retrieved the two blankets he and Dean had come out to get earlier. A sob suddenly escaped from the older hunter and he clung to the side of the Chevelle crying, until he got his emotions in check.

When he returned to the warehouse he found Dean still tightly holding Sam's body. It was almost to much to bear. Silently he opened up one of the blankets and laid it on the floor. Picking up Evie's lifeless body, he gently placed her on top and folded it around her. Dean watched with despair, as Bobby picked Evie up and then headed back out to the Chevelle with her body.

Finally Dean placed Sam down and moved to open the other blanket. He couldn't believe his brother was dead after everything they had been through together.

Dean was truly and desperately alone now.

Bobby found him struggling to lift Sam's body when he reentered the warehouse. Rushing to Dean's side, the two of them finally got Sam situated on the blanket. Dean managed to fold the blanket around Sam's body but couldn't bring himself to cover his little brothers face just yet. He swept the brown hair from his brothers forehead and took one last look at his face.

"I can't do it Bobby." Dean said as he got up and quickly moved away. Bobby grimly nodded and reached for the blankets edge. As he got ready to cover the young hunters face, he was stunned to see Sam's nostrils flare, as if he was trying to breathe. Shaken, he audibly gasped when he saw it again.

"Son of a bitch!" Bobby cried out as he threw the blanket off of Sam's chest and knelt down to hear listen for a heart beat. "Oh my god Dean get over here!"

"What?" Dean answered as he spun around and ran back to Bobby and Sam. By this time, Bobby had grabbed Sam's wrist and was feeling for a pulse. Finding a faint one he looked up at Dean with disbelief. "He's alive Dean, your brother is alive!"

Dean ripped open the blanket and push his brothers shirt up and sure enough, the wound which had been fatal only a short while ago, was closing up and healing.

"Sammy, come on keep breathing, keep breathing!" Dean yelled as he watched his brothers chest slowly rise and fall. "Oh my god Bobby it's a miracle"

"No miracle Dean, its Evie, it has to be." Bobby grabbed Dean around the neck and hugged him. Minutes dragged by as they watched Sam's wound continue to heal and his breathing became more regular. Finally, Sam regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asked weakly looking up at his overjoyed brother. "Bobby?"

"Sam, dude you're okay…you're gonna be fine.." Dean said as he help Sam sit up.

"What….What happened?" Sam asked as he began to look around for Evie. "Evie, where's Evie?"

"Sam…" Dean stopped, he didn't know how to tell Sam about Evie. Sam saw his brother hesitate and he looked at Bobby for confirmation. Bobby responded with a sad nod.

"Are you sure, I'm mean, I'm alive, what if she is?" Sam sputtered, not willing to except that Evie was truly dead.

"Sam, Evie knew she didn't have much strength left." Bobby answered "This whole ordeal really took it out of her, Dean's healing, her kidnapping. Even if she _had_ made it through, I think it would have taken a really long time for her to recover, much more than she ever needed before. What ever she had left, she gave to you Sam. Whatever she had left, was just enough to bring you back.

"And Jaworski, what happened to Jaworski and his little girl?" Sam asked looking around as he struggled to stand up.

"When I find that demonic son of a bitch, I'm gonna send it straight back to hell." Dean's eyes flared anger and hatred as he helped Sam to his feet.

"What, what do you mean, oh god, Evie……when she touched my arm…." Sam stopped as he suddenly remembered Jaworski firing the fatal shot. "Jaworski……Something came through the trap didn't it? We have to go after him."

Sam turned, fully ready to go after Jaworski but his body wasn't quite ready yet. As his legs buckled, Dean reached out to grab him and held him steady.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa nobody's going after nothin'" Bobby said as he watch Dean barely catch his brother. "Look at you boy, you can hardly stand up. And Dean, you're not in any better shape than your brother is. There's a time a place to go after that bastard and this ain't it."

Bobby looked towards the door, a far away look on his face. There was one last task he had to handle. "I want you boys to head back to my place."

"But Bobby, no…we'll come with you.." Dean said guessing immediately what Bobby had in mind. "We owe it to her."

"I've got to handle this myself boys, I'm sorry." Bobby replied adamantly. "Now I want the two of you to take Jaworski's car and go back to my place and I'm not taking no for an answer."

The three of them headed out the door and stood where the cars were parked.

"Bobby are you sure?" Sam asked not wanting to leave the older hunter alone. "We'll come with you."

Bobby reached over and gruffly patted Sam on the shoulder then glanced back at the Chevelle. "Evie and I go back a long way. I sure appreciate the offer boys, but this is something I promised I would take care of for her along time ago. When I get back, then we'll talk about going after Jaworski."

Both boys nodded and watched as Bobby turned and walked over to the drivers side of his car. "I'll see ya back at the yard, okay boys?"

"We'll be waiting Bobby." Dean answered with a wave. Bobby returned the wave and then climbed into the drivers seat. They watched Bobby drive off before climbing into Jaworski's car and starting it up.

"Do you think we'll ever get the whole story about the two of them" Sam asked once they were on the road.

"I don't know Sammy, I don't know." Dean answered.

The End.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Authors note: I had several back stories that I originally was going to write but I had to set them aside because of time constraints. Real life just kept getting in the way of my writing time and I was lucky to find time to write the main story let alone a back one. I meant to explore her relationship with her brother, Jim Murphy and why she still owed John for saving her life but perhaps I will leave those for a sequel if anyone is interested. Plus what exactly happened between Bobby and Evie? Hummmm. Anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
